ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Rush
Profile Drake Rush (born November 4, 1985) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the TWOStars (TWO) promotion. Drake was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico but shortly moved to Barcelona, Spain at the age of seven. He is the son of a wealthy Puertorican engineer and a beautiful local T.V show model. Rush started his TWOStars stint with the newly formed faction called 'The New Blood'. The faction consisted of four newly promoted young Superstars (Drake Rush, Arron Winter, Ashton Butcher and Red Scorpion) and that we ready to take TWOStars by storm. Drake quickly began establishing himself as the leader of the group by being the first one to hold a major title when he won the Television title during the 2nd month of his TWOStars career. Rush later went on to become the win the 2006 King of the Ring and in the process capture the vacated United States championship. A day later he beat Sickness to become the ULTIMATE King of the Ring. Finally, he reached the pinnacle of his record breaking rookie year when he won the TWOStars World Heavy Weight championship in a 6 man ladder match in October 6'. After that, Rush continued his stint with the New Blood until it eventually dissolved and he settled things with his former New Blood friend, Arron Winter, at Wrestle Nova 07'. The two battled it off at the biggest stage of them all and the winner os said match would determine the ultimate fate of the faction. Winter ended up pinning Drake for the three count and afterwards decided to once and for all end the New Blood faction. =TWOStars= INSERT DETAILS OF YOUR TWOSTARS CAREER New Blood (2005-2007) Drake made his presence known right from the start of his TWOStars career. Rush’s very first match was against none other than the ‘Mexican Sensation’, Evil Gringo. ‘The Messiah’ went toe to toe with the TWOStars veteran but in the end there was no winner, because Arron Winter, Ashton Butcher and Red Scorpion decided to also make their respective TWOStars debut by crashing the party. All four rookies, including Rush, ganged up on Evil Gringo and annihilated him with their patented ‘Natural Order’ four man finishing move, making their intentions known and forming the New Blood faction in the process. Afterwards they bowed to take control of the wrestling world. During the 06' Battle Royale, Michael Howell III declared himself, during the actual Rumble match, the leader of the New Blood. Drake continues to break havoc alongside his New Blood compadres an in February 6', beat the Television title champion at that time, Arkham, on X-TV, to become the first member of the New Blood to hold a TWOStars title. Rush went on to become the longest reigning Television champion in TWOStars history, holding the belt from February 2, 2006 till August 31, 2006. During his first stint with the Television title he went on to have big feuds with the likes of The Judge, Chriscare and Christopher Eagles. On Wrestle Nova 2, Drake successfully defended his Television title against The Judge, making Rush victorious in his Wrestle Nova debut. During that same night, after MBR beat Michaell Howell the 3rd, Drake, Arron, Scorpion and Ashton came to the ring and turned on their leader, leaving Howell an unconscious bloody mess. Rush eventually became the leader of the newly rising faction. Come May, 2006, the entire TWOStars locker room was sick and tired of the way the New Blood was sticking their noses in everyones business and causing havoc left and right. By now, the Television and Tag-Team belts were in the New Bloods hands since both Winter and Butcher had won the tag titles off the Dark Alliance in a historic 'Television, Tables, Ladders and Chairs' match at Wrestle Nova 2. The TWOStars locker room finally decided to take a stand against the dictatorship of the New Blood, specifically the likes of Dante Mueller, Barry Gower, Black Dragon and Evil Gringo. These four challenged the New Blood to a match at the nearest P-P-V, Redemption. This 4 vs. 4 match would go down as one of the best matches in TWOStars history (winning the award for best match of 2006). What made this match so special was that this was the first ever War Games match in TWOStars history. There were some very severe stipulations for this match; if the New Blood won they would have total control of X-TV, but if they lost then they would have to leave the company for good. During the final heated moments of the match, Black Dragon turned against his long time friend and therefore giving the New Blood a huge win. TWOStars weekly show went from being called X-TV to 'New Blood T.V'. While still being the Television champion, Rush entered the 2006 King of the Ring tournament that would hand out the prestiged 'King of the Ring' title and would also determine the next United States champion as that title was vacated at the time. Drake went on to win the tournament and become the United States champion, holding both T.V and U.S titles at the same time. Many wrestling critics weren't to happy with the way he won the tournament. Rush, thanks the power the New Blood had at the time, organized the brackets to benefit him. In the 1st round of the tournament, he put himself in a match against Tiffany. He obviously won that match and went onto the next round to face Arron Winter; but he also had that arranged as Winter just laid down and allowed Rush to get the win, giving Rush in the process a free ride to the finals where he faces Chris Care. The final was a different story, Chris Care wasn't to keen on Drake and vice versa, so the two battled it out for the thrown and Rush came out victorious, making him the 2006 King of the Ring and winning the vacated U.S title in the process. On the next night, Drake battled Sickness for the Ultimate King of the Ring title and won. It was a heated contest, with both men having their chances of being victorious but it was the young Drake who ultimately gained the victory. Rush kept defending both the Television and United States title numerous time until TWOStars big blockbuster summer pay-per-view, Midnight's Summer Destruction. During the 2006 edition of the show, Rush faced Christopher Eagles and Chris Care in a triple threat match in which both of Drake's titles were on the line. This match contested of two falls, the first one would determine the Television belt and the second one the United States one. Rush came out victorious in the first fall (on the next day, Rush gave the Television title to Arron Winter) but lost the second fall (although he wasn't involved in the finish, Chris Care pinned Christopher Eagles). During that same night, both Triple V and The Incredible Holt joined the New Blood. Drake was now without a title, but from that point onwards he only had one thing in mind and that was to break the glass ceiling of the federation and become the World Heavyweight champion. Rush knew that although he hadn't been in the federation for even a year that his time to shine was now and he wasn't gonna wait one second longer. Rush began his journey towards the top title of the company and participated in the first EVER King of the Mountain match in TWOStars history at the Genocide 06' pay-per-view. During that match he battled against the likes of Barry Gower (champion at the time), Evil Gringo, Twiggie and Deadman. Rush tried to win the belt on his first try but wasn't able to do it. It wouldn't take long for Drake to get his 2nd shot at the title. During X-TV 2:33 (October 5, 2006) a 6 man ladder match for the World Heavyweight Title was announced. Barry Gower had to once again defend his belt against numerous opponents, Evil Gringo, Twiggie, Dante Mueller, Deadman and Drake Rush. Drake did break through the glass ceiling as he won his first ever TWOStars World Heavyweight Championship (with the help of the New Blood no less) and became the first wrestler in TWOStars history to win every singles title during his first year in the company. Post New Blood era Drake suffered a serious injury during a PPV match against The Judge and is currently sidelined, with no definite return date set. In the meantime, he's hooked up with long time friend Arron Winter and is currently head of Talent Relations for TWOstars. Retirement. Drake suffered a serious injury during a PPV match against The Judge and is currently sidelined, with no definite return date set. In the meantime, he's hooked up with long time friend Arron Winter and is currently head of Talent Relations for TWOstars. =In Wrestling = Entrance Music *'My Time' - The Chris Warren Band Td_50tvPOKk Entrance INSERT DETAILS OF YOUR ENTRANCE, INCLUDING ANY LIGHTS, PYRO, TAUNTS, REACTIONS, ETC, ETC. Nicknames Mr. Wrestle Nova The Sexual Jedi The King of Kings The Ultimate King of the Ring The longest reigning T.V champion in TWOStars history The Messiah =Moveset= Finishers *'"The Snapshot"'- A normal RKO (http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves4/rko.wmv) *"Messi Kick"- Drake goes running to the turnbuckle, with his right foot he steps on the 2nd turnbuckle, with his left foot he steps on the 3rd turnbuckle and pushes himself backwards in a moonsault motion and delivers the AJ Styles Pele Kick and instead of landing stomach first, he lands feet first thanks to his own momentum. (Props to Twiggie for coming with the entire move from scratch, I came up with the name.:P) *Only used on special occasion* Signatures moves repeatedly ala Alex Shelley. *'The Messiah Suplex'- Drake wraps both of his hands around his opponnets neck and launches them over his head in what seems like a German Suplex. The opponent lands almost every time in a very awkward neck position. *This can be used to set up the 'Snapshot'.* *''The KO''(http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/jumpingheelkick.wmv) *Bakatare Sliding Kick - http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/Bakatare%20Sliding%20Kick.wmv *The Skull F***er - He has his oponnents head in the middle of his legs, Drake is face first in the mat and pounds his oponnets head into the mat using his pelvis "Inverted Crash"- Reverse Superplex *'Sexual Crack' - * vvvv Basic Moves Suplexes Dropkicks Stomps to the head Mounts on top of his fallen oponnent and lays closed fist punches Quick Punches/Jabs ala Shawn Michaels 97' Elbow Smash Knees to the head Arm Bar Spinning Wheel Kick Reverse DDT Rolling Clutch Pin Corkscrew (Different Kinds) Hurrancanranas Tornado DDT 10 Turnbuckle Punches Catapults Signature Spots Steel Crasher (Vandaminator) *Done on rare occasions* But instead of delivering it with a spining wheel kick, Drake does a Pele Kick ala AJ and connects the move. Thakns to Twiggie for the suggestion. Face Plate (Vanterminator) Titles Held World Heavyweight Title TWOStars World Heavyweight Champion October 5, 2006 (X-TV 2:33) - Battle Royale (January 28, 2007) ''' '''V1 Defense: Defeated Red Scorpion (Payback) V2 Defense: No contest vs J.D.Z (X-TV 2:40) V3 Defense: Defeated Ashton Butcher (Season's Beatings) V4 Defense: Lost the World Heavyweight title in a 4 way match at Battle Royale when Barry Gower pinned The Incredible Holt. Drake tried to break the pin but Daniel Strong held him on the outside, preventing him from breaking the pin-fall. ____________________________________________________________________ (1st Reign) TWOStars United States Champion (Endgame:King of the Ring 2006) - 27 August 2006 (Mid-Nights Summer Destruction) V1 Defense: Defeated Right tit in a US and TV title 2 fall Handicap title defence (NBTV 2:20) V2 Defense: Defeated Chris Eagles (Zero Tolerance) V3 Defense: Lost the US title to Chris Care at Mid-Nights Summer Destruction when Care made Eagles tap in the second fall of a 2 falls match for the TV and US title. Drake didn't have to be pinned or made to tap in order to loose the US title. _____________________________________________ (2nd Reign) TWOStars United States Champion (Endgame 2007) - Genocide 2007. V1 Defense: Lost via DQ when he smacked (Several times) a briefcase over Jason LaRoque's head. (X-TV 3:18) V2 Defense: Defeated Apollo Chambers with the Snapshot thanks to the Judge's interference. V3 Defense: Defeated Twiggie with the Snapshot thanks to Gringo's interference. V4 Defense: Retained the U.S title at Mid Nights Summer Destruction when the Judge pushed both Apollo and him off the ladder, making them crash on top of the wooden tables that were set on the ring-side area. The match was declared a draw. V5 Defense: Lost the U.S title in the final match (Hell in a Cell) of a best of 5 series against the Judge at Genocide 2007. _____________________________________________________________________________________ TWOStars Television Champion February 2, 2006 (X-TV:50) - 31 August 2006 (X-TV 2:28) V1 Defense: Defeated Jimmy Redman (X-TV:51) V2 Defense: Defeated the Judge (Hell to Pay) V3 Defense: Defeated Dante (X-TV:2.4) V4 Defense: Defeated MBR (X-TV:2.5) V5 Defense: Defeated the Judge (Wrestle Nova) V6 Defense: Defeated MBR (X-TV:2:7) V7 Defense: Defeated Flying Brian Flynn (X-TV:2:8) V8 Defense: Defeated Left tit in a US and TV title 2 fall Handicap title defence (NBTV 2:20) V9 Defense: Retained the TV title at Mid-Summers Night Destruction. Drake handed his TV title to Arron Winter on X-TV 2:28, so he is no longer the TWOStars Television champion. _____________________________________________________________________________________ (2nd Reign) TWOStars Television Champion (No Remorse 2008) - present. V1 Defense: Defeated Joseph Helms (X-TV 3:49) V2 Defense: Defeated Twiggie (X-TV 3:50) V3 Defense: Lost to Joseph Helms in a Ultimate X match. (Hell to Pay 2008) _____________________________________________________________________________________ 2006 King of the Ring (Defeated Chris Care in the tournament finals) and the current ULTIMATE King of the Ring (Defeated Sickness at NBTV:2:19) = Trivia = Category:Wrestlers